


Butterfly

by Madisuzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

A butterfly catches your eye and holds it. As it floats on the breeze, flittering and dancing to its own beat, you can't look away. You watch it weave through the air and drink in its delicate beauty, for a moment considering containing it and making it your own. 

But to own would inflict responsibility and you are already burdened by more than you can bear.

You could own its life in another way though and your mind ponders the power you have to reach out and crush it, end that beauty in the flick of a wrist and the closing of fingers. You can almost feel its fragile body snap and break silently in the palm of your hand.

Your fingers twitch.

You continue to watch, pretending the dark thoughts were never there. You enjoy the moment and smile at the pleasant sight because that is what you're supposed to do, what is expected when one watches beauty unfold before them. Your eyes follow its flight until it is out of view.

You take one breath... then another.

Turning away, you go back to what was interrupted, forgetting the moment as you have so many others. There is nothing there you wish to ponder further.

 

~ the end ~


End file.
